HEAL
by SpiritsRise
Summary: Short fic. Ethan gets hurt in a mission and ends up in the hospital. There he mets Will, another patient in ICU.


**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

It was ridiculous, just ridiculous. He was stuck there, unable to do anything or call any of his friends, Luther or Benji, so they could get him out there and take him home. He was fine, nothing that hadn't happened to him before. A few wounds and bruises, OK, maybe his arm was broken, but what? He could heal at home. Get ready for another mission. This was its life after all, working for the IMF, saving the world, his friends and the people he cared the most.

"Nurse" He called "Nurse" But all the nurses just ignored him "Oh come on!" He exclaimed exasperatedly. Yes he wasn't the kind of man that could be in bed, not even when wounded. He was so active and he felt ridiculous just laying there with the nurses around taking care of him. It was their job, but he hated being in bed. "I just want to make and phone call and-" But the nurses kept ignoring him. He growled with frustration and cursed under his breath, he was going to get a phone, whether the nurses let him or not.

All happened a few days ago, he couldn't remember how many. He was on a mission, a simple one. He just had to take some information and give it to his contacts, and yes he managed to do it, but what happened after now was just a blur in his mind. A few enemy agents came and as always he ended up running, and fighting and trying not to end up dead. A little bit difficult considering they were around twenty bad guys and he was alone, it wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't had injuries from his previous mission, something he should have had in consideration when accepting a new one. But oh well, he was just like that, he would have felt bad if he hadn't accepted that mission, and he cared way too much about everything just to let someone else get the mission.

"Mr. Hunt" A feminine, dry and firm voice got his attention, he turned his head to look straight at the nurse "Thank god, I thought all the nurses in the hospital were deaf, which would be a problem if you ask me" He joked sarcastically, the nurse just stared at him "Very funny, but you seem to be the deaf, Mr. Hunt" Said the nurse "We told you to stay calm, you're under medical observation" She reminded him "And that means no phone calls, until the doctor determines you have no major injuries that may be a treat for your health" He rolled his eyes and looked back at her opening his mouth to say something "I just want to make a phone call" He stated.

"Tomorrow" Replied the nurse, and left him alone in the room.

Tomorrow. Too much time. And when Ethan Hunt wanted something he wasn't the one to wait. Slowly he stood up, cursing once again, in pain this time because his whole body was hurting so bad. Even so, he woke up, only wearing one of those not-that-sexy hospital robes and nothing underneath it. Yes, nothing. And he didn't even wanted to start wondering who had undressed him and put on that robe. He didn't even knew were his clothes where, and maybe that was the main reason of why he was still there. Although it wouldn't be the first time he escaped naked from somewhere, but this time he was really hurt so he knew it was better for him to stay in the hospital. The phone call was just to make contact with his friends, let them know he was OK at least and make sure the documents had arrived and that the mission was successful.

Thankfully his legs were fine. Just a wound and some bruises, but he could walk. Slowly he walked towards the door and slowly he poked his head trought the door, making sure there were no nurses in the hallway. Perfect, it was completely desert. "Mission get a phone" He said to himself "The hardest one you ever had, Ethan" He joked with himself and laughed a little under his breath, he was all hilarious when nobody was listening.

Slowly, and limping a little in its first steps and walked out the room. The nurses' station shouldn't be far, or maybe he could go to the doctors resting rooms. Well he would just take the first phone he saw on his way. A little in pain he adjusted a little the trauma sling he had on for his injuried arm and continued walking. He was a few meters far from the room when he heard some noises and his eyes widened. Thank god he was an IMF agent and his mind was used to think faster in such critical situations. Yes it was a critical situation, if the head nurse saw him she would lock him down. Maybe tie him to the bed. At that thought he made a grimace, but laughed. The seeking-for-a-phone mission should be aborted. By now, he thought.

Putting his hair back with his hand he turned around. And then it happened. They bumped. Well they clashed and almost literally because them both growled in pain "Oh... I'm sorry" Said Ethan immediately, it was his fault, he was distracted and in his own world "Are- Are you okay?" He said, looking up at the other patient "And you?" Asked the man, and Ethan smirked "Well, not really, but- You know" Them both stared at each other and then laughed a little. Then, the man shook his head slowly "I'm fine- Well as long as you don't hit me in my head" He pointed at the bandages in is forehead "But... Your arm..." He looked at Ethan's arm, worryingly.

"It's fine" Said Ethan smiling "I have-You know... Strong arms" He joked and the other patient just grinned "I thought I was the only one in ICU" Stated the man. Ethan smiled a little "Well I guess were the only ones here that don't need and I nor C..." He joked, making the patient laugh a little. He was a little bit shorter than Ethan, his hair was slightly blond and short and his eyes had a deep blue tone and were almond shaped. "I'm- I'm William" He introduced himself "Will if you preffer" Added the man "I would shake your hand, but I don't think is a good idea" Will showed him his bandage and sighed, Ethan grinned. "I'm..." Ethan wondered a little, maybe he shouldn't tell him his real name. He had enemies everywhere, maybe Brandt was an spy. "I'm Ethan" He said finally "Just Ethan".

"Nice to meet you... Just Ethan" Joked Will and Ethan smirked "That's one old joke" It was, but Will just laughed "Nope, it never gets old" Stated Will, and Ethan laughed again "We can do the jokes we want... We are at ICU" Replied Ethan and shook his head "Itis not your first time here... Isn't it?" Asked Will, Ethan just smiled, and Will took it as an affirmation "In my defense I'll say it usually is in the USA hospitals ICU... Not the UK's" As if it changed the fact that he nearly died, again.

They were so caught in the conversation that they seemed to ignore they were in the middle of the aisle, close to the nurses' station "Mr. Hunt!" A nurse cried and Ethan did a small jump, and cursed again under his breath, Brandt looked surprised at Ethan, who scratched the back of his head "I should be in bed and not walking around" Mumbled Ethan in Will's direction, who grinned and looked at the nurse again "And... Mr. Brandt".- Said the nurse "Do you two have any clue of what ICU means?" Asked the nurse, and both mean looked at each other "We definitely do" Replied Will and Ethan's lips pressed together containing a laugh "Yeah... Definitelly" Ethan nodded and the nurse arched her eyebrows. "Go back to your rooms or I'll call the watchmen to lock you two up in your respective rooms" It sounded like a serious menace.

"It's not a joke Mr. Brandt" Said the nurse talking directly to Will, ignoring Ethan's presence "Your surgery will be tomorrow in the morning, your body needs a good rest" Will sighed deeply and looked up at Ethan "It's been nice to have a laugh with you, Ethan" Will smiled warmly at him "Yeah-It's been" Ethan nodded smiling back at Will, watching him walk back to his room. At the end of the aisle. Then turned back to the nurse "Does he has something... Serious?" Asked Ethan, the nurse looked confused "Will's surgery" He clarified seeing the nurse's face. "None of your business" Replied the nurse dryly "Back to your room" Demanded the nurse. "Aren't you charming Ms. Nurse..." Mumbled Ethan under his breath, rolling his eyes. And yes, going back to his room.


End file.
